nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederick "Tusk" Bodini
Frederick "Tusk" Bodini is role-played by Xaphgnok About Fred‘s position in the HOA 'is Animal Control / Lake Lifeguard. He is an animal lover with a past full of global conservation efforts, animal care and handling, brutal torture and murder of poachers, and world travel. He has a debilitating and crippling disease called ''Poonbrain, where he constantly thinks about women which affects his cognition and performance on the field. Extremely defensive and aggressive towards people who attack him for liking certain women. Recent Events Prior to 'Siz's '''reawakening, he's been patrolling the quiet streets of Vinewood with Huck Guthrie, Wilhelmina Copperpot, Steve En, and Julio Thomas. Though the house robberies have died down which caused the patrols to have decreased immensely. He now works as a mechanic in QuickFix with fellow HOA member Patrit Metemahaan after begging Summer Mersion to hire him because he ''"needs the money and the HOA doesn't pay". Early Life Frederick Bodini was born and raised in Los Santos, growing up with only his father. He didn’t get the chance to meet his mother as she decided to leave after his birth. Even with his mother's absence from his childhood, he and his father made the best of it and were still happy. During those times he worked with his father's business handling and caring for animals. Those experiences heavily contributed to Fred’s innate desire to do the same when he grew up. At the young age of 16, Fred decided to drop out of high school and travel around the world with his father in pursuit of global conservation efforts. Their efforts ranged from South America all the way to Australia, where he and his father contributed to any conservation effort they could. It wasn’t until 10 years later, in Central Africa, where his life would take a huge turn. Family Fred was recently adopted by Huck Guthrie alongisde Victoria "Vivi" Veine making Huck their adoptive father. Huck believed that Fred doesn't have a father figure so he adopted him. Central Africa During his time in Central Africa, Fred was having a hard time adjusting to the struggles of living in such a hot climate. The overwhelming heat and dehydration he was stricken with made him have to stop and recover with his group. However, while his group was recovering, they got a report that his father had been shot and killed by a group of poachers. Apparently, his father had gotten in the way of a group of poachers attempting to hunt and kill a white rhinoceros, a near-threatened that is vulnerable to extinction in the near future. Fred wasn’t sure what to do as he was overwhelmed with various emotions. He experienced anger, distress, confusion, and sadness all at the same time. His father was the only constant he had in his life, he was always there for him, and now he was gone, which left Fred completely alone. He decided that in his father’s honor, he would continue helping with the conservation of elephants in the area. This completely changed after witnessing a raid staged by a group of poachers that led to the death of a mother elephant and her calf. He knew that something had to change, he knew they needed to be on the offensive. Tusk Following the last altercation with a group of poachers, leaving a mother elephant and her calf dead, he was full of a violent, uncontrollable anger. These feelings seemed to come to him whenever any violence against an animal was involved. During his year and a half long stint with a local militia that targeted poaching groups, he left swaths of poachers dead in his wake. He worked his way up in the militia, building a reputation built on the blood of his enemies, He was eventually christened by his colleagues as “Tusk”. He earned that nickname from an altercation with a poacher in which he gored a man to death using a sawed-off elephant tusk. As time went on, Fred rapidly descended further and further down a dark path and eventually began to torture poachers for what they did to animals. Fred is mentally scarred by what he did during his time in that militia, often hearing the screams of men he’s killed. Specifically from one occasion in which he had captured a man and fed him to a wild pack of hyenas, watching as the man was torn piece by piece and eaten alive by them. He paid close attention to the man's face as the life drained from him as he realized he was about to perish. Although Fred and his militia put a huge dent in the ivory trade, the unspeakable things he did to make it happen wasn’t something he wanted to continue to do. It was then that he realized he had to leave, not just the country, but most likely the entire continent. He needed somewhere to let his demons die. “Perhaps Los Santos,” he thought to himself. It was the place he was born, maybe the place he was destined to be from the beginning. He thought maybe he could find his peace there, but for people like Fred, peace was never an option. The '''HOA Fred originally wanted to join the HOA because he wanted to become part of a team. This may be because he longed for his days in the local militia in Central Africa, or it may just be because he felt alone in Los Santos. He also read on Weazel News about them dealing with serial animal killer Solomon Seerson, though he didn't know what they did to him. The day he was finally accepted into the HOA was the day he had gone hunting for Solomon Seerson 'with 'Dee Mented '''for violence against animals. He was, at the time, a Cadet in the '''HOA, where his uniform consisted of mandated booty shorts and a shirt with a fake Park Ranger badge. The uniform now consists of basically any type of clothing, preferably body armor or a plate carrier with a uniform shirt underneath, with the addition of a hat with an HOA badge on it. Early in his time in the HOA, he was involved in a gunfight with the Russian Mafia '''because they tried to tax him. At first it was a peaceful encounter with the '''Russian Mafia '''but it quickly turned into a deadly gunfight when both parties refused to put their guns down. Fred showed the members of the '''HOA he was capable of taking care of himself, even when the situation became deadly. Most, if not all, of the members of the HOA are very fond of Fred, and he is due for a promotion as soon as he can find a title for himself. The Murder of Dee Mented Fred and [[Dee Mented|'Dee Mented']] seemed to be on good terms, but when the blackjack table was robbed and Dee suspected Fred of committing the robbery (due to the outfits she saw him and Siz[[Siz Fulker| Fulker]] wearing being similar to the outfits the robbers had worn), she started to post grotesque pictures of animal corpses and other images of the sort specifically to trigger a reaction from Fred, as Dee knew a little bit of his past. This extremely angered Fred as he is known for being an animal lover. He and Siz Fulker, the Chief of the HOA, hunted and captured Dee Mented and Ivan Tickles, who had just happened to be with Dee at the time. They brought them to the park in Vinewood but were ultimately forced to leave after Siz 'got into a fight with one of the locals and almost had to beat a dog. They brought Dee and Ivan to their final destination, a hill in Vinewood overlooking Los Santos. After a short phone call between '''Siz '''and 'Griselda "Zelda" Harth, Zelda '''arrived masked up and ready to kill. [https://clips.twitch.tv/PowerfulAcceptableDolphinAMPEnergyCherry While '''Ivan '''was unsuccessfully pleading for his life to '''Zelda '''by telling jokes, Fred was hacking into '''Dee using a hatchet christened by Dee '''as "Tusk."] Ultimately, '''Dee '''was killed, '''Ivan '''was incapacitated and mentally scarred, [https://clips.twitch.tv/GiantPrettySwanTebowing and their bodies were left in front of '''Zee Mathers' Diner as a message to Zee '''to stop sending people after the '''HOA]. Siz '''is being accused of murdering '''Dee and was raided, the court case for it was dropped. Ivan’s Death Ivan 'was unexpectedly betrayed then stabbed by 'Torrance Mented '''but passed away after Fred stabbed him repeatedly multiple times afterwards. '''Ivan and Torrance 'kidnapped 'Vivi '''and questioned her about the '''HOA,' '''they took her to the Mirror Park Dam and wanted more information about the murder of '''Dee'. Fred, Kray-Tor, Julio 'and 'Siz '''went to go save '''Vivi '''but Fred arrived first. Fred revealed that a guy named Ricky was “'''Tusk” and is the person that killed Dee, then afterwards Ivan was killed. Josh Reaper Fred once had a fender bender with a local car because he was distracted by something that Josh Reaper sent to him on his phone. Trivia * He is one of the three people in the HOA that own a '''Customized HOA Coil Brawler, '''the other two being Siz Fulker and Daryl Dixon. * Fred used to date Officer Emily Reinhart, but has since split apart and moved on. * Griselda "Zelda" Harth has been training him to become an Assassin. Category:Characters Category:Male